If Looks Could Kill
by Baby Girl's a Queen
Summary: Kel's friends show their protective side at a ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tamora Peirce in the Protector of the Small series.

The ballroom was beautiful that night: the decorations in the royal blue and silver had transformed the usually stiff ballroom; the tables were filled with happy friends relaxing and catching up after a long time at war; and on the dance floor the couples whirled about gracefully, the women's jewellery and the gentlemen's medallions catching the light and winking. This was the scene Lady Knight Keladry watched from the far side of the ballroom.

She was elegant and graceful dressed in beautiful green silk brocade that hugged her figure and set off the green in her eyes. It was certainly not her looks that tipped the men off to the fact she spent more days with sword in hand than embroidery but rather her posture. She had made an effort at the beginning of the ball to stand up straight and walk gracefully but now she was slumped against the wall and feeling decidedly bored.

She had spoken to all of her friends, had a wonderful meal and watched as her fellow knights and member's of the King's Own had danced with every eligible lady in the room, except her. She understood why, she was not a dainty court lady or even a rider – she was a knight. They trained with her, travelled with her, and fought alongside her. She was probably closer to these young men dancing in front of her than her own mother but they didn't even notice she was a girl.

Normally it wouldn't bother her. Kel loved her friends and the easy camaraderie she had with them. She wouldn't give that up by bursting their bubble and telling them she was a real live girl with feelings and a heart that could be broken. But tonight, as she watched them flirt with delicate looking girls and dance with pretty, refined, convent ladies, she wished that they saw her like that – if only for one night.

And that is why Kel smiled and took out her fan, waving it about as she had seen her sisters do, when a man she had never met approached her. The man was tall and darkly handsome, his curly, black hair cropped close and she like how he was clean-shaven. His eyes were a dark brown and his skin was tan from many days hard work. Kel couldn't recognise his fief by the badge on his tunic but he liked how his fief colours complemented his skin and his shoulders filled out his shirt.

Kel smiled prettily as the knight, a couple of years her senior, introduced himself as Sir Charles of Saxsburg. Kel thought she recognised the fief as tolerably wealthy and situated just east of Port Cayne.

"My name is Lady Keladry of Mindelan." She replied, conveniently forgetting to mention she was a knight. Charles smiled winningly at her and kissed her hand gently.

Kel giggled at all the appropriate places and used her fan to flirt outrageously as she had seen some of the more confident girls in the court do.

"So how is it that I have never before met such a beautiful, confident girl at court before?" Charles asked, while handing her another glass of deep red wine. Kel only giggled again in reply thinking she was becoming quite good at this flirting thing.

***

On the other side of the brilliant ballroom a group of young knights stood gathered loosely and paying very close attention to the pretty court blossoms they had managed to snare for the evening. All were dressed in their finest and donned medals of bravery to celebrate the end of the war.

A tall redhead looked out at the dancer's waltzing gracefully around the ballroom and almost cried out in shock. He glared daggers at a pair of dancers standing, in his opinion, far too close for decorum.

Walking over to a dark haired man holding a beautiful Yamani woman, he hissed, "Neal." The man looked up with a start and narrowed his eyes at the man who had distracted him from his 'Yamani blossom'. "Look at the dancers, Neal."

Neal looked out on the many couples spinning in tight circles. "They're dancing, Cleon. That's what people do at balls. Now why don't you go and take Ermelian and dance instead of pestering me." Neal's tongue was famed for being cutting, Cleon just wished his eyes were as sharp.

"Not them, look." Cleon pointed out the couple now dancing right in the centre. They both stiffened as the music stopped and the gentleman picked up the lady's hand and brought it slowly to his lips, and then take her up in his arms again for the next dance.

"Is that Kel?" Neal almost yelled, "_Our_ Kel? He's holding like some, like some lower city strumpet!" Kel's friends had all gathered at hearing Neal's outburst and none looked too happy.

The boys grouped tightly together and stood straight and stiff as the watched this usurper slip his hand down from Kel's back to her waist, pulling her closer to him in the action. Several growls could be heard from the young knights and their eyes blazed as they watched this development. Several of the young ladies they had previously been talking to looked severely put out that their gentlemen were wasting so much of their attentions of the lady dressed in green, others who knew them better understood the situation a little better.

"Alright boys, what's the plan?" Owen piped up, excitement for the fight he could feel coming leaking through his rage that another had laid a hand on _their_ Kel.

"Look, maybe we should just leave them." Seaver spoke up, "Kel looks like she's enjoying herself dancing." The other boys stared at him incredulously and missed seeing Charles lay a kiss on Kel's hair. "She doesn't cut in on our dances, maybe we should give her the same respect. She knows what she's doing."

Neal snorted, "Take another look, Seaver. This is entirely different from our dances. And I do respect that she knows what she's doing – I'm just worried that what she has in mind might be entirely different to what _he_ is planning." Neal looked around at the boys, now all nodding in agreement with him, "I think it is definitely time for us to cut in."

And with that Neal turned around and led a group of very disgruntled boys into the centre of the dance floor.

***

Charles looked up from the woman in his arms to the intimidating group or men now glaring daggers at him. He recognised a few of them as some still green knights he had met while at war and others as member's of the King's Own. Slowly, one stepped forward, schooling his face to calmness. Charles recognised him as Prince Roald who had been a page three years below him.

Prince Roald spoke calmly, but it was clear he was talking to Keladry, "Excuse me, sir, but you have been dancing with my friend for some time now. You wouldn't mind if I cut in, would you?" Roald didn't give him a chance to answer but took Kel's arm, "Won't you come for a walk in the gardens with me, Kel?"

Charles watched as the Prince fairly dragged Kel across the ballroom.

He was brought to attention when a hand slapped him, hard, across the face. Holding one hand to his face, he reached for his sword with the other.

"That was a challenge, scum, but lets not make a mess in this pretty ballroom." A tall, brownhaired knight, who appeared to be the leader drawled, "Swords at dawn. And don't even think about laying another _finger_ on our Lady Knight."

Charles looked slightly shocked at the words Lady Knight but continued on nevertheless, "It seemed to me that Lady Keladry could make up her own mind and if she decides to come home with me tonight …"

" '_Our_ Lady Knight'? And what gives any of you the idea I will be going home with _anyone _tonight?" Keladry had stalked back into the ballroom and was ignoring the protests of Prince Roald.

Neal winced, "Keladry, calm down." Neal looked at how she was standing, "Have you been drinking? Never mind, we are all of us going for a walk in the garden and if this _scum_ makes himself scarce quickly, we may not have a reason to hurt him too badly tomorrow morning." Neal took Kel's arm and she found herself being dragged out of the ballroom for the second time that night, unable to fight back in fear of causing a scene at a peace ball.

***

"… And what was that all about anyway, '_our Kel_'? And challenging Sir Charles to a duel! What were you all thinking?" Kel was now breathing hard, and her friends were looking ashamed after about ten minutes of being yelled at and chastised.

Neal was, as always, the first to speak up, "We're sorry Kel." But the others soon joined in.

"We know you can fight your own fights…"

"Yeah, you could beat us any day…"

"And we know you don't really belong to us…"

"We just feel a little bit protective…"

"And that Charles fellow really was no good for you Kel…"

"He really is filth, Kel…"

Her friends continued, all cutting in on top of each other, until Neal cleared his throat.

"What we are trying to say is that we all love you. We are protective of you and we don't like when people try to take advantage of you. You are like our favourite little sister: nobody will ever be good enough for you in our eyes, and we want to protect you from all of that." Everyone seemed to agree with these sentiments. "And perhaps we are a little jealous that you would rather spend your night dancing with _Sir Charles_ than with us."

Kel was touched by these sentiments, but still a little put out. "So you'll call of the duel?" Kel asked hopefully.

"Duels, Kel. Don't think I'm not the only one who wants to pound him into the muck. And no, we won't be." Kel looked up, a little shocked and a little mad, "Please understand Kel, we know _exactly _what he was thinking and we don't like it. He will face us tomorrow, and perhaps your next beau will think twice before planning whisking you off to his rooms before he knows your name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tamora Peirce in the Protector of the Small series.

Kel arrived at the largest indoor training court before her friends were due to duel. She was incensed that her friends would be fighting for her honour, after all, she had spent many years training so that she was able to defend herself and others. She paced anxiously for some time: scuffing her feet in the freshly swept sand, running her fingers over the walls elaborately decorated with frescoes of wrestling, fencing and jousting, and muttering under her breath about the nerve of her friends.

Taking up a blunt practice sword that had been left unceremoniously in the sand, Kel began a series of complex exercises she had learnt from Sir Alanna during the Scanran War. The exercises were designed to build muscle and increase speed – they demanded total concentration and were enormously exhausting. Today they didn't seem to work. She was not only mad at her friends for suddenly treating her like a porcelain doll; she was anxious that they may not come out unharmed.

Neal had slapped Sir Charles hard at the ball last night, causing him to stagger in the middle of the ballroom. Kel was quite sure that he would not tolerate the knock to his pride. She was also worried that Neal had said they would all want a go. Were they really expecting to duel Sir Charles one after another?

Sweat was dripping from Kel's forehead by the time her friends arrived at the training court. Her sword was a blur and her feet moved with a precision she was sure even the Stump would applaud. Kel realised that Sir Charles and his friends were amongst them and giggled – after nearly an hour of fierce activity Kel certainly didn't appear to be the court lady she had last night.

Kel came to a came to standstill to observe Sir Charles and his companions. She held back a laugh as their faces transformed into masks of shock. It would seem that Sir Charles had expected her to sit prettily on the sidelines of the duel at the duel, oo-ing and ah-ing at his bravery and fussing over his injuries. He certainly hadn't expected to see the Lady Knight swinging a broadsword.

Kel saw Neal mutter something to Owen, and he strolled into the centre of the court to meet her.

"Hey Kel. How did you sleep?"

"I could have slept better." Owen's grin lit up his face at this.

"I was excited too! What with the war and everything, I haven't been in a proper duel over a lady yet! Pity Neal gets to go first." Kel was horrified at this but Owen remained oblivious.

"Owen! I am not a lady and you are not fighting over me." Owen simply smirked at this.

"Sure we are Lady Keladry," Owen dropped a bow as he flirted outrageously with his eyes, "Now come sit in the stands with us as Neal fights for your honour."

As Owen led Kel from the field, Neal and Sir Charles met in the middle, shaking hands and selecting their seconds. Kel turned to watch as Cleon, Neal's second, handed Neal his sword. The live weapon had been a gift from Sir Alanna at his Ordeal and, despite all of his protests to fighting, it felt good to hold the deadly, rippling blue steal in his hand. Kel had not been able to pick Sir Charles' second from amongst his friends as they walked in. Kel took the chance to scrutinize him as he handed over a Raven Armoury sword: he was far smaller than Cleon but it was evident from the angry red scar on his neck that he had seen his fair share of fighting during the war, he stood up straight with the confidence of a man who knows he can win.

The two men stepped forward to shake hands, squeezing slightly too hard if the grimace that flitted across Sir Charles' face was to be believed. Then they bowed, according to custom, though the bows were shallow and neither man's eyes left the other.

Neal was the first to strike. The clean, clear ring of steel on steel rang through the practice courts as Neal struck again and Sir Charles parried, his footwork flawless even if his grip on his weapon was slightly too weak. Kel sat absolutely stiff on her seat as Neal slashed, blocked, parried and thrust. It was apparent that the two men were fairly evenly matched to all in the practice court but those who knew Sir Charles' fighting style could tell he was avoiding a body-to-body clash with his taller opponent.

It was only by chance that Neal drew first blood – it was barely a scratch across Sir Charles' left shoulder but Neal had won the fight. Neal turned, smiling widely towards Kel in the stands, as Sir Charles dropped passed his weapon to his second and lunged wildly forward.

"Neal! Behind you!" Owen had stood in the stands to yell a warning to his friend but Neal wasn't quick enough. He turned just in time to receive a punch to his right jaw. Neal retaliated, fury flitting across his face as he through accurate punches. Owen whispered a hurried "Stay here" before he was the first of the spectators to dive in, fists flying wildly.

The fight was soon out of control and Kel was desperately trying to drag her friends out. It seemed a useless task – as soon as she left one friend on the sideline they would rush back in. Kel eventually settled for pulling Neal out and keeping him out, yelling at the others to stop in her best imitation of Lord Raul.

Kel was an inch away from yelling every swear word she had ever learnt when Lord Wyldon arrived on the practice court.

"Cease and desist." At the sound of his livid cry, the young men came to an abrupt halt, releasing their opponents and frantically trying to right their tunics as they faced a very red Lord Wyldon. Kel immediately realised what she lacked while trying to stop the scuffle – the innate ability to strike fear into grown men.

"Can anyone enlighten me as to why some of the finest young knights of the land are involved in a school-yard scuffle?" Lord Wyldon's voice was now cold and calculating as he examined the bruised and bloody young men standing before him.

"We had an ethical disagreement," came Seaver's voice, slightly strangled as he tried to speak and hold his blood nose.

"No it wasn't! We were fighting over Lady Keladry." Everyone turned to stare as Sir Charles elbowed his friend hard in the in his already sore ribs. It was clear from this outburst he had never been a page.

As Lord Wyldon's eyes turned piercingly to Kel, "A fight over the Lady Knight? But sir, many of your opponents are married, or engaged to be married."

Owen's temper got the better of him, "We didn't start fighting till Charles took a cheap shot at Neal. Neal drew first blood, he won the duel!"

Lord Wyldon appraised the young men before him. He knew their tempers had been running high for some time now. They were not used to peace and had had no outlet for their aggression in weeks, instead forced to sit around the castle. Many of these knights and been thrown into the war as soon as they achieved their shields and some before that. Their anger was understandable but their behaviour was despicable. Unfortunately, he thought, he no longer had the power to dole out any punishment for their indiscretions.

"Boys, you will all visit the infirmary now. You will all take a trip to my office for a _chat_ at noon. You are dismissed." Kel turned to leave but Wyldon called her back, "Keladry, since you seem relatively unharmed, you will accompany me to my office now." Kel's looked like they were going to object to this but Kel shushed them with one look.

***

"Kelady, I am sure you are wondering why I called you here." Lord Wyldon began as he invited Kel to sit down in the hard backed chair opposite his own.

"No, Lord Wyldon, I was called here for fighting, or at least causing a fight." Kel answered back daringly.

"Kelady, you were not here for fighting because when I arrived on the scene you were busily trying to stop that childish nonsense. Nor were you called in here for causing that particular brawl. Your friends were wound up and wanted a fight, you just happened to be the excuse." Lord Wyldon poured out some apple cider as he thought how to continue delicately. "The fist fight was appalling behaviour and I will be talking to your friends about that later. At the moment I am more concerned about the duel." The long pause that followed sent chills of fear down Kel's spine.

"This is not the first duel that has been held over 'Lady Keladry'. It seems that your friends have been fighting, with different people, over your honour for some time. I have invited you into my office to ask that you put a stop to these barbaric displays before one of your friends is seriously injured."

Kel took this as a dismissal and stalked out of the office.

***

Kel hammered loudly against Neal's door, "Neal, I know your in their, open the door." She had spent some time calming down before deciding to see her friends, she wanted to talk rationally about this issue, but first she had to see Neal.

Neal's door swung open revealing all of her friends from the brawl that morning squished into the tiny palace quarters. "Boys, can you please excuse us. I'd like to talk to Neal alone." Neal lounged against his desk as his friends walked out, muttering apologies for getting her in trouble.

"I'm not going to apologise Kel, that fight was not my fault."

"And that fight wasn't why I was called to the Stump's office. I was called to his office so he could ask me to put a stop to the numerous duels that have been fought for my honour!" Kel took another deep breath, "Why have you all been fighting over me Neal? Why have I never known about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tamora Peirce in the Protector of the Small series.

Lady Keladry walked out into the garden to get some air half way through the second Midwinter Ball. She had not had time to appreciate the decorations in red and gold to celebrate the season she had heard ladies raving about. Nor had she been able to admire the ladies finery or the many handsome gentlemen still returning from the boarder. She had been caught up by her friends and twirled about the dance floor.

Kel had forgiven her friends that morning with the solemn vow that there would be no more duels over her honour. She hid the fact that she had been secretly proud that she had such wonderful friends behind a mask of anger and worry for their safety (to which she could here several mutters of "yes mother").

It disappointed Keladry that this promise came with an increase in protective jealousy. This made dinner with Neal, who Kel knew to be the ringleader, an oblivious Yuki and Merric a stiff affair. Kel may have been touched by their loyalty but she was irate that even after earning her shield and proving herself in battle her own friends didn't trust her to make the right decision.

Despite this, when Merric asked her to join him for the carolle, the first dance of the night, Kel knew the laws of chivalry clearly stated she must accept. Though Kel's voice was hoarse and restrained in the first chorus, she quickly began to enjoy herself amongst her boisterous friends.

After the dance ended Cleon quickly stepped in, handing Kel a glass of mulled cider and leading her in a country dance. The night whirled passed as Kel demonstrated the skills Master Oakbridge had taught her, dancing the castle walk with Seaver, a basse dance with Neal and a tourdion with Owen.

Kel was really enjoying herself (even knowing the boys were just dancing with her to keep her occupied) and was shocked when, instead of being passed straight on to Dom, Owen growled at him and glared. What was going on here?

"Lady Kel. Would you care to dance?" Kel suppressed the thrill that ran up her spine as Dom winked at her and brushed passed Owen. Kel normally knew that Dom was just flirting with her – like he did with everything else in a skirt – but the drinks her friends had brought at the start of each dance were giving her ideas.

Dom took Kel's hands and the music stuck up, a lively courante. Dom continued flirting, pulling Kel in a little too close, and Kel responded, hitching her skirt strictly higher than necessary to perform the kicks turns and curtsies. She knew she would be embarrassed for objectifying herself in the morning, she may not even be able to look Dom in the eyes again, but right now she was enjoying the way he was grinning at her.

As the music stopped, Dom stepped back and bowed without releasing her hands and called for a waltz. The slow stately music of the Weller waltz began – a waltz Kel knew noble mothers frowned upon for 'encouraging debauchery'. Dom placed Kel's arm around his neck so she could feel the thick muscles of his broad shoulders, his own arm wrapped around Kel's waist and gripped her hip firmly. Del could feel every point of contact as they began she slow, gliding steps: thighs, hips, breasts. Kel couldn't comprehend the words Dom whispered in her ear, but they excited her and her breath came quickly.

Barely four paces into the dance and Owen cut in.

"Kel, won't you give me the pleasure of this dance. I'm sure Domitan won't mind." Owen's voice had lost all traces of jolliness and Kel was not sure she liked the new gruff Owen. Nor did she like it when Dom stepped back and stalked off to talk to her friends.

Owen's hold, unlike Dom's, followed all the rules of convention (though it was closer than they danced as awkward young pages).

"May I ask why you felt the need to cut in?" Kel's tone was measured and even, always a bad sign, "I thought we went through this this morning. I thought we agreed that you would all respect me as a knight. I can protect myself Owen."

"You're like a sister to us Kel, especially to Neal. And when men treat you like that, they're not respecting you." Owen's tone had been defensive but now it turned soft, "Dom's a good guy in the field, he's loyal and funny and someone good to have on your side, but to ladies he's a flirt. Do you have any idea how that makes our blood boil?" Owen peered at her, expecting an answer, but she had none to give. So Kel lay her head on Owen's shoulder as many old married women were doing for the last dance of the evening.

*** _Across the dance floor_ ***

"What give you the right? Why do you get to say who talks with her, who smiles at her, who _touches_ her?" It was clear to all of Kel's friends who had gathered that Dom was furious but that last comment may have just driven Neal over the edge. "Going to slap me with your glove cousin Nealan?"

"We're her brothers Dom, you don't go through page training and squire-hood without becoming that close to a person. That gives us the right to protect her from creeps like you who're only in it for one thing." Neal's reply was hissed, he didn't want to alert everyone in the great hall of their rivalry.

"Page training? Are you still jealous cousin Nealan?" Dom was taunting and baiting his close cousin, knowing all the buttons to push to get the fight he wanted. "Don't try to deny your love for the girl, I was the one receiving your letters all those years." The young knights gathered stared incredulously at Neal, had anything ever been between the two? Neal had certainly flirted, but he flirted with everyone. "And if I recall, Kel was riding with me as a squire, and I certainly don't see her as my sister."

"Don't make things worse for yourself Dom. Kel was fourteen when she began riding with third company – you were twenty-one. And you know as well as I that my feelings for Kel ended a long time ago."

"Then you won't mind my escorting Kel to her rooms." Dom turned on his heel and Neal let him. He would not humiliate his wife by appearing to court his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tamora Peirce in the Protector of the Small series.

Dom crossed the hectic ballroom with his back straight and his shoulders squared. He could feel several sets of eyes boring into his back as he left Neal and Kel's friends (he had always made the distinction). 'I am not nervous,' Dom chanted to himself as he felt his palms sweating. 'I have been with plenty of women – noble ladies and riders – it shouldn't matter that she's Kel. It shouldn't matter that she's the one Neal had loved. It shouldn't matter that this was the same little girl he had bet wouldn't fall off her oversized gelding.'

Dom took a moment to collect himself before he tapped Owen's shoulder and grinned winsomely at Kel.

"Owen, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I stole the last dance?" He addressed Owen but kept his gaze firmly locked on Kel.

Owen sighed as he stepped back from Kel, "And if I do mind?" His tone was resigned.

"You wouldn't ruin her reputation by doing so," Dom laughed, "You wouldn't even suggest it if Margarry was here."

Kel smiled lazily as she took Dom's proffered arm and began the slow, sad canon that was the last dance of the evening. She was far to tired to procure witty retorts to Dom's flirty teasing but smiled and laughed with him. She was comfortable here, dancing with friends.

The dance ended and Dom bowed low to Keladry. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you back to your rooms, Lady Knight?" His eyes twinkled and Kel felt herself nodding in agreement.

Kel smiled and laughed in all the right places as Dom led her through the winding rabbit warren to Kel's room in the knight's corridor. Outwardly, he flirted outrageously, saying things he would never get away with in front of a lady's chaperone (and certainly not in front of Kel's 'chaperones'). Inwardly, he was in turmoil.

'Am I really going to seduce Kel?'

'She looked so beautiful tonight, the faun silk hugging her delicious curves…'

'But she's not just some court fancy I can tumble and then forget, she's my friend.'

'Then marry her.'

'…'

Dom leaned up against the doorframe, lazily showing off his well-muscled arms and chest. It was only when Kel fumbled with her key and struggled with the lock that Dom realised she was still intoxicated. As Kel spins around she finds herself pinned between Dom's chest and the door, causing her face to flush and her heat to beat fast.

Dom leaned down to brush his lips softly against Kel's, barely a kiss, as he unlocked to door and pushed Kel gently inside. Dom's kisses became more passionate, his tongue probing for entrance and his breath coming raggedly as his hands tugged expertly at the ties of her dress. Her white corset was decorated with the same fragile lace he always wanted to rip off the bodies of court ladies. But Kel wasn't, a court lady, she was a knight he would treat with respect.

All of a sudden his shirt was gone and Kel's calloused hands were roaming across his chest. The cool air broke Dom out of his lust driven stupor and he pushed back gently, surveying the severely mussed young woman in his arms. He wasn't going to do this tonight.

Dom leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Come to the ball with me tomorrow?" He practically begged and Kel nodded her head, leaning back to sneak another kiss. Dom broke away and slipped quickly out of Kel's rooms, leaving the young knight standing alone and confused.

***

Yuki slept silently in her marriage bed as Neal slipped out the door, taking a moment to glance back at his delicate, feminine blossom. The guilt Neal felt as he sneaked out of his own rooms was blossoming painfully in his chest but he suppressed the desire to purge himself by remembering his 'good intentions'.

Neal had never imagined he would one day find himself slinking away from his still naked wife to visit the rooms of another woman. Never thought he would creep down the dark knight's corridor and use magic to force the door of his best friend.

But the emerald light glowed brightly around the lock and it clicked open, the sound breaking the leaden silence.

Keladry's room was warm, dark, silent. Neal could faintly see Kel's eyes staring back at him in shock as he sighed with relief, releasing his the anxiety, anger and secret jealousy that had become pent up inside him. Where he had expected guttural cries there was only soft breathing; where he had anticipated two there was one; where he had imagined writhing bodies there was stillness, darkness, peace.

But her eyes were red and puffy, her arms were wrapped around herself protectively and the look she was boring into him spoke of loneliness and vulnerability. And Kel was never vulnerable.

"I-I'm sorry Kel, I didn't mean to wake you." Neal's usually confident voice is strangled by remorse. "Did he hurt you?"

Kel shook her head as tears leaked out of her eyes. "He hardly touched me, Neal. There's no need to get so protective, I'm not a little girl." But Neal could hear the defeat in her voice. Kel didn't bother to put up her mask for him. Neal crossed the room to climb into her standard single bed, letting her cry into his nightshirt.

Kel sniffed unattractively, "I was so stupid Neal. I threw myself at him. I don't even know if we can still be friends, if I can even look at him again."

Neal chuckled darkly, the sound making his chest rumble in a comforting way, "You may have thought you were throwing yourself at him Kel, but trust me, compared to how he expects court ladies to behave, that was nothing. No reasonable person would even blink at your behaviour with Dom tonight."

Kel looked up at him, with a look of hope and Neal pressed on. "If he was still here, I may have accused him of taking advantage, because he was 'throwing' himself just as far as you were." Neal paused a while, stroking Kel's hair as the younger girl finished cleaning herself up on his shirt. "Your friendship will survive Kel. Dom and I may not always see eye to eye about you, but he's my cousin and I know he wouldn't do anything to wreck that. He certainly won't give up on it over one ball."

"He asked me to tomorrow's ball." Kel's voice betrayed some of the tentative hope she had been feeling since Neal had dried her tears and put her fears to bed.

"Well then, I was going to ask you save me a dance, but it seems I won't be getting one!" Neal's voice regained its usual bravado as they continued to talk, but he ended on a serious note.

"Promise me you'll be careful Kel. Promise it."

"Ofcourse." Kel's tone gave away her confusion.

"He's a lot older than you Kel, but he will respect you. And if you promise to be careful, I may get the boys to lay off just a little."

Kel smiled widely, "No more duels?" she teased.

"No more duels." Neal tucked her back into bed and slipped silently out the door.

***

Neal was shocked to find Domitan of Masbolle sitting against the wall opposite Kel's door.

"Thanks for helping her."

"You sat here and listened to her cry?" Neal's voice managed to be incredulous even at a whisper as he grabbed Dom's collar and jerked the older man to his feet.

"I didn't want to leave her. I couldn't help her. That's always going to be your job… I'm sorry I said those things about you liking her." Neal could tell his cousin was still upset, but his cousin let nothing through as he walked the sergeant away from the knight's quarters.

"You're serious about her, aren't you?" Dom continued looking to stare into the darkness ahead of them. "You had better be serious, because I'm not going to let you play with my girl and discard her like so many court beauties."

"I'm serious this time."

***** This was the final chapter, so I would love to hear what people thought and any suggestions for my future writing would be greatly appreciated. *****


End file.
